The Farmer
The Farmer (real name: Jumba) is one of the main protagonists and the semi main antagonist in the Aardman show, Shaun the Sheep and the deuteragonist in the movie. He was advertised to be the main antagonist but this was a misinformation to hide the true main villain. Background Not much is known about Jumba's background, but it is revealed that he has lived on his farm ever since he was a child. His family, may have owned the farm for generations as seen on a shelf above his fireplace which shows photos of (in respective order); Jumba and Bitzer along with The Flock, Jumba's father alongside a unnamed dog and sheeps, and Jumba's grandfather. Personality Jumba as a farmer, has a love for animals. He has been seen multiple times caring for his animals, though he has also caused them some suffering over time (like when he spilled growth-fluid on one of his tomatoes which caused Timmy to grow to an over-natural size). Though he should be used to long nights outside, Jumba is quite scared in the dark. His easily frightened by strange noises and objects, which has been used by the flock multiple times to avoid him revealing their true nature. He is dumb because he doesn't notice that the sheep are getting up to mischief when hes not looking like when the sheep steal the hot water from his bath and uses it for theirs. Shaun the Sheep Movie 1. Life on the Farm. The Farmer is first seen when he was young and when the Flock, and Bitzer were young and growing each day until how it was in the show, it starts out with The Farmer shearing Shaun like he is having a hair cut, one day Shaun wants to have a day off but has to distract The Farmer by putting him to sleep, When Shaun and the Flock gets caught by Bitzer he tries to tell the Farmer what happed but Bitzer mistakingly broke the handle resulting The Farmer go down the hill into the big city with Bitzer chasing after him. The farmer finally wakes up like how he normally does but gets his head hit by a a hard object and was taken to hospital. 2. In the hospital. When The Farmer wakes up in the hospital and has "memory loss" after the hard object causing him to lose him memory, he leaves the hospital without being noticed because he knows that is something important and walks into a stylist's shop and get a little bit of memory of him sheep shearing Shaun and does the same to the Celebrity in the style of Shaun's hair and it becomes popular with lots of people taking selfes with the hair style and other pictures and renames himself to Mr.X and becomes a Icon in the Big City. 3. "Mr. X" Later The Farmer hears Shaun and The Flock singing "Feels Like Summer" and throws his memory loss paper out of the window, Shaun finally finds The Farmer but Shaun doesn't notice that his memory is lost and The Farmer forcing him and The Flock to leave in a angry way. 4. More than being a stylist. In the stylist's shop, The Farmer hears the tune and is intrigued. He steps into the supply closet, opening the window to listen better. A memory is jogged, and he starts to question whether he has another purpose out there instead of being a stylist to the snobs of the world. He pulls the chart that says "memory loss" out of his pocket and looks at it, reminding himself he really doesn't have a true identity yet. But Meryl calls him to come back to work, so he wads up the chart and throws it out the window, deciding to go back to the one thing he knows he can do. 5. The plan and going home. Later the Flock made a plan to bring The Farmer but doing the counting the sheep method which what made him gone to sleep in the first part of the film. The Flock puts The Farmer on top of the horse costume that the Flock uses to avoid attention from Trumper, they make it back to his caravan and hide from Trumper while The Farmer thinks of having a back musarge, they make it back to the farm they hide in the quarry and Trumper finds them and tries to kill them. The Farmer wakes up but his memory stil don't working. The Flock craying and scared embrace The Farmer and them, The Farmer sees with his animals in a window having his memory back. The Farmer learns that Trumper tries to trow him and his animals in a quarry and exit from the shed to fight, but nearly falls off the edge but caught Bitzer's ears and the Flock helps him up. 6. Saving Shaun and ending. Then out of no way The Farmer saves Shaun from falling off the cliff while he's memory was fully normal, Shaun and the rest where happy to see him, while Trumper tries to escape of the farm, Slip stop's Trumper from escaping by bitting his foot. The Farmer sees Trumper and complaint for almost throw him and the the flock to the quarry. Trumper scared to the farmer tries to reason with The Farmer, but it is being pushed by the bull which is manages to leave the cliff and falling from a bag of manure. The Farmer and the animals now at peace, The farmer goes to his house to sleep. The next morning, the rooster crows and everyone wakes up to business as usual, but everyone is going about it more happily and with more of a spring in their step. The Farmer and Bitzer open the barn and the sheep happily gather round the farmer, glad to have him home again. The moment is almost ruined as the farmer sadly looks at the schedule, clearly wishing for once they didn't have to do it. Bitzer makes the decision for him by grabbing the paper, wadding it up, and throwing into Mower Mouth to eat. 6. Credits. During the credits, images are shown of the farmer, Bitzer, and the Sheep enjoying a day off in the country. The farmer turns on the news to see something about Mr. X having disappeared on horseback, which confuses him a bit. Gallery The farmer.jpg|The Farmer as he appears in the TV show. 42 022.PNG|The Farmer when he was young. Shaun's Childhood 2.png|Shaun as a lamb with The Young Farmer. Photo-0.jpg|The Young Farmer with his baby animals. Farmer 4.png|The Farmer in the morning. 42 023.PNG|The Farmer opening the door like how he does in the show. 42 024.PNG|The Farmer's pants half down showing his bottom. Morning 5.png|Shaun and The Flock looking at The Farmer's bottom. Wensdays.png|Those Days. The farmer and Shaun.png|The Farmer cutting The wool off Shaun. The end of the day.png|The end of the day. 71 006.PNG|The Farmer in darkness, showing his evilness to Shaun. Distracting the Farmer.png|Shaun distracting The Farmer. Escaping.png|Shaun and The Flock "Escaping" from The Farmer. 42 025.PNG|The Farmer counting the Flock. 42 018.PNG|The Farmer sleeping on a wheelbarrow. 42 019.PNG|The Farmer sleeping in his caravan. Farmer 5.png|The Farmer reads about "Lost Memory". 70 004.PNG|The Farmer escaping the hospital. 69 027.PNG|The Farmer cutting the Celebrity's hair like how he did to the sheep. 70 011.PNG|Bitzer defending Shaun from The Farmer. Emotional.png|The Farmer listening to the tune. Emotional 2.png|The Farmer remember the song "Feels Like Summer". Sleeping again.png|The Farmer sleeping, again. 68 003.PNG|Trumper saluting The Farmer. Oh oh.png|The Farmer sleeping when Shaun and The Flock see Trumper. 70 015.PNG|Bitzer and Shaun trying to wake him up. 66 003.PNG|The Farmer getting his memory back from looking in the mirror. 70 017.PNG|The Farmer crying. Anger.png|The Farmer furious to see Trumper trying to throw them in the quarry. Farmer hero.png|The Farmer like a hero. Farmer saves Shaun.png|The Farmer Saves Shaun. That was close.png|Wow, that was close. Shaun and The Farmer.png|The Farmer was happy to save Shaun. 70 020.PNG|The Farmer cuddling Shaun. Shaun the Sheep , The Farmer.png|Trumper behind Shaun and The Farmer. Farmer.png|The Farmer is furious with Trumper from trying to kill this sheep and dog. Trumper 6.png|The Farmer approaching Trumper. Farmer 2.png|The Farmer laughing with his animals. Farmer 3.png|The Farmer petting his animals. 74 009.PNG|The Farmer looking at Bitzer. Creditos.png|The Farmer and The Flock in the credits. 82 059.PNG|The Farmer in the credits. Creditos 2.png|The Farmer and Bitzer. Creditos 3.png|Timmy about to throw a rubber band to The Farmer's bottom. Creditos 4.png|The Farmer and The Flock taking a picture. Farmer 0.png|Mr. X Trivia *The Farmer is a antagonist sometimes in the show, by his behavior. *The Farmer's real name is Jumba. *The Farmer is voiced by John Sparkes who also voices Bitzer, his loyal dog. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Vs. Good Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Comic Relief Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Hunters Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Spouses Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lawful Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Famous Heroes